Dimensional Effects + Player Knowledge
Here are the universal rules and player knowledge/effects that are currently in effect for the pickpockets. Universal *Spellcasters must make a Will save whenever casting a spell due to some.... unstable natures of magic. (Casters who use extracts/potion like spells are exempt.) *Neutral characters on the Law/Neutral axis take -1 to all rolls and -2 to all damage. *Chaotic Characters take +3 to all attack rolls and +1d6 to all damage. Jack (Disciple of Armok) Jack has sent prayers out to anything that would answer him. He was hoping it would be luggage, yet someone else heard his call. Armok, the God of blood, war, and machines has been amused by his antics and has granted him powers. *+5 to perception for finding enemies/creatures within the realm. *Ability to briefly see the world as it truly is, as well as what Armok looks like. *Knowledge that this world is being corrupted, otherwise things would be very different. Two separate worlds are colliding with this one, and causing things to go haywire as they use it as a focal point. *BEWARE OF LIBRARIES Parker (Chaos Incarnate) The Chaotic energies present in this realm are affecting Parker much faster than everyone else. She can feel the two alien brands of magic morphing her blood and body at the same time, and can feel the amount of power it brings. *Ability to perceive the same alien energies changing her. *3/day can take an extra move action separate from her regular actions. *Gains chaos tokens at a double rate from other beings. *Can feel 3 different magical fields fighting for control, as well as the clashing and changing of this plane. Fred (The Free Folk) Fred is most attuned to the natural magical nature of the realm. Her elvish heritage is growing in power, showing new powers native to the elven denizens of this plane. *An innate understanding of the quickest way outside, and partial knowledge of the layout of the place your party is in. She gathers this knowledge from the air currents she is incredibly sensitive to. *Much more love for plant life and wood crafts, at the same time her allies start to look tastier, Kostin especially. *+1 to all Ranged attacks due to her new understanding of air currents. *Knowledge that the current plane is dying as it's torn apart, yet will soon be reborn. *Knowledge that while the dungeon the party is in is extremely dangerous, outside is even more so. Kostin (The Mad Scientist) Kostin still has the greatest ties to Golarian, and is not being overtly affected by the new planes ya'll are interacting with. He has the following knowledge. THE PLANES: The current plane you are in is unknown, as is the plane Luggage is from, yet these monsters are most likely from a plane of chaos. They have similar traits to hive mind like creatures from golarian, yet there is a latency before information is transmitted. These infusions of chaos only seem to strengthen their corporial bodies, and as such they should have all of their normal weaknesses. Kostin needs more time to study these magical effects to have a better understanding of them. Chaotic Influence: Since the Plane of Chaos is leaking into this world so effectively, it is slowly converting living beings within it into Chaos Thralls of it's own. Chaotic actions and simple time passing will cause the effect to worsen, meditation and avoiding conflict could possibly help as a short term relief, yet other magical means should be available to lower the effects. However, the closer to the edge you get, the more powerful your attacks and actions become. The known effects are as follows. Lawful: ''-5 to all rolls and damage. ''Neutral: ''-1 to all rolls and -2 to damage ''Chaotic: ''+3 to all attack rolls and 1d6 to damage ''Insanity: ''? ''Chaos Steeped: ''? ''Enthralled: Worse than dead. True World: Kostin has seen the world as it truly is, but only for a brief moment. Rubin (The Reapers Apprentice) Rubin is barely feeling the chaotic magic or natural magic of this world and is instead attuned to the same kind as luggage. He also seems very serene, and far from worried about current events. *After exiting Luggage Rubins reality fades to black as stars start appearing in the darkness. Behind him in a accepting voice he hears ' AH A NEW APPRENTICE, AND A HUMAN AT THAT. HOPEFULLY YOU CAN BE OF BETTER USE THAN THE LAST ONE.' After which he returns oddly calm. *For 5 rounds a day per HD Rubin can fade into the background requiring a DC 25 Perception check to even notice where he is (before sneaking). This is a Mind Affecting ability. Category:Pickpockets